Princes of Darkness: A Once Upon A Time Fanfic
by wildfire0101
Summary: The sons of Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, and Ursula meet up and discover that each of their parents used to be in a group called, the Queens of Darkness. After their parents destroy their lives, they are determined to live up to the names Princes of Darkness. Follow Atol De Vil, Maverick, and Ulla as they seek their own happy endings.


Chapter One

 _Ursula cradled her handsome some beneath her as he laughed lightly._

 _"He's so handsome," said the queen as she admired her son's honey colored eyes that could trap anyone he looked at in warmth. His skin was the ultimate color of cherry wood and his hair was a bundle of jet black hair. "My people," said the former Sea Witch. "Your new prince." She lifted the newborn up with her slender green tentacles as the thousands and thousands of merfolk worshipped her son._

 _"Because I was named after the powerful and beautiful sea goddess of old, Ursula, I shall name you Ulysses, after the great from Greece. Prince Ulysses. I like it." Ursula caressed the plump red cheeks on the being that she just created._

 _"All hail Prince Ulla!" shouted one mermaid. "All hail Prince Ulla!" now all the merfolk cheered as Ursula sat with her son. The father was dead. And she regretted him ever going to the shore. Ursula placed her son on an oddly shaped rock. Unlike his mother, the little prince was born with slender green tentacles rather than a tail. She was glad her son took after her._

 **14 years later**

"Please mom," pleaded Ulysses while his mother sat with two other mermaids in a grotto, lounging and grooming themselves. "It's just for one day. Nix's mom let him go. And Morgan said he watches the humans."

"Oh son," Ursula laughed while she used a shell with quite a lot of points to comb her long blonde hair. "Be like other teenagers. Why don't you lounge and relax? Trust me, the surface is too dangerous for a pretty face like you." It was true. Ulysses had grown to be very good looking. He spent most of his time around other merboys, but was very feminine. Ursula wasn't worried because she'd seen it from the day he was born. Ulysses had curves in all places you wouldn't think possible for a male and his voice wasn't small, but he sounded like a teenage girl. His tentacles grew as he did and were long and slippery. He grew long lashes and his eyebrows were naturally arched. To himself he felt perfect.

"Ugh," Ulla grunted to himself. He turned to his friends Nix and Morgan who instantly looked sorry for him.

"Who knows?" said Nix who was fixing his slick brunette hair, looking at his reflection in an oyster. "Maybe she'll change her mind, I mean every parent lets their child go to see the surface on their fourteenth birthday."

Ulla shook his head. Maybe Nix was right, but the only reason that Nix was sucking up to him, might have been because he was prince. But Ulla did see him as a best friend. To say that Ulla had many suitors was an understatement. Merfolk were coming from different parts of the world to see him.

The prince shook off the fact that his mother denied him, and went back to adjusting his crown, before gliding into the water in the grotto. Nix and Morgan followed after as they passed multiple merfolk, who waved at the prince. Ulla couldn't lie. He loved attention.

When he looked down, he saw a large group of merboys. Maybe a good seven. They were all larger than him and just staring. Ulla turned around and saw that they weren't staring at his friends but at him. One started swimming upwards and advancing towards him.

"Can I help you?" said Ulla. His arms were crossed and his two friends repeated the action.

A merboy with short dark brown hair styled up in soft spikes, his faced covered in freckles spoke up and said. "Um, yes actually. You see, my prince, I lost my time down there with my friends here, so could I have yours?" This was one of the times that Prince Ulla was happy that he was dark like an Egyptian, because by now his face was covered by a blush.

"Seriously, what do you want? I hope you know you shouldn't play with someone who has tentacles?" he said, his eyes were glowing a bright gold that caused the group, except the one with freckles to back up. He was extremely bold to still be facing the prince. Ulla was also known for his wrath and temper, besides his sweetness.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe spend some time together. Get to know each other. You could tell me why you have tentacles, I could tell you why I like you and how long," said the freckled merboy. Ulla's eyes narrowed. He scanned the merboy up and down skeptically, then looking to his friends for an answer.

"I mean, he _is_ cute," said Morgan, while Nix was nodding. "How long?" Ulla asked with his eyes filling with curiosity.

"Let's say a good six years," said the freckled yet muscular merboy grinning to himself. Ulla's eyes went wide while Nix and Morgan were in the back fangirling.

 **14 years ago(Storybrooke)**

Maleficent groaned. She was having her newborn right now. "Mom, hold strong, he's almost out," said Lily. She'd came with her mother back to live in Storybrooke. It was still a place full of mysteries. The night was still young and the Dark Fairy regrets ever seeking another child.

"Lily, hurry up and get this thing out of me, I'm dying!" said the Mistress of all Evil.

"Mom you have to push!" said Lilith pulling her brunette hair behind her left ear. Her mother was in her chamber on her bed pushing painfully and yelling with excruciating pain. Soon she just kept doing it until the whole being was out of her and her daughter held her newborn brother in her arms carefully placing them in Maleficent's arms. Maleficent was groaning and sighing out of relief as she looked into the eyes of her newborn son. He had a bed of blonde curls and his eyes were an exact replica of his mother.

"Guess the father didn't have strong genes this time," Maleficent said as she looked at her son. The doctors were still holding onto her and Lilith was sitting in a chair closest to the window.

"Um, do you have a name?" asked Dr. Ricardio.

"Maverick. His name is Maverick." Maleficent caressed the cheek of her son. Lily walked up there up to her and saw that her brother had plump red cheeks,like his mom.

"He is so cute, mom" said Lily.

 **14 years later**

"Mom, you know, it's really not that big of a deal," said Maverick, as he walked around his mother's apartment. "It was one time."

"Well, son, you know better than to do things like that without me knowing."

The son of the Dark Fairy, looked at his mother and calmed down. He hated having these days with her. She was upset because of one kiss. The other boy started it, and Maverick had only responded.

"Mom, I don't even know, why I'm explaining to you. When I ask you about your past, you don't talk, so please leave me alone. When you start explaining, then you'll get the answers you want from me." Said Maverick going into his room and slamming the door.

"Mom, I think it's time you tell him," said Lily who literally came out of no where. Maleficent shook her head and went into her kitchen plopping herself down on a wooden chair.

"Lily, it's as if I'm going back all over again. He doesn't know he can do those things. I don't want him to know that he can do those things. He's too powerful to handle it. I want you to go and talk to your brother. If he founds out about my world, soon enough he'll end up there himself." Maleficent said as she rubbed her temples.

Lilith went and knocked on her brother's door. "Hi, Mav," she said softly. She saw her brother in the midst of the doorway. Wow he had really grown up into a handsome young man. His blonde hair was parted to the left and he had slight curves in all the right places. But his lack of sports had showed as he wasn't muscular at all and his shape was very curvaceous.

"Bye, Lily," said Maverick attempting to lock his room door but his sister placed her foot in between the space. He glared up at her, his eyes going from blue to green although he didn't notice, and Lily did. She walked in and sat on Maverick's bed. His room smelled of butterscotch and his clothes were scattered around his room. Typical teenager, Lily thought to herself.

"So little man, what's going on?" Lily patted the bed for her brother to come and sit down next to her. Maverick walked up to her, but refused to give in to her kindness.

Maverick crossed his arms looking towards his bathroom before speaking up. "I made out with some guy from school."

"Do you like him?" Lily said twirling her brunette hair in interest with her left hand. "Do you even know him?"

"Yes and yes. We talked after graduation and over the summer. I really like him. He makes all my insides melt and for once, even though I hate to say it...comfortable." Maverick's hard glare turned into a soft expression. "And mom thinks, that everything I do in high school, should be her business. I want to know about her past but she never tells me. I've looked in the albums, but all I see are pictures of her in her friends' weddings."

Lily nodded. She understood the part where Maleficent wanted all of her son's life to be known to her. Maleficent had missed all of Lily's childhood, so she didn't want to mess that up with Maverick.

"I mean, and where were her parents even born, I mean, who names their child 'Maleficent' in their right state of mind. Norway? No maybe Ireland? Yep that's definitely it." His phone buzzed. "Hold on sis, I gotta answer this.' said Maverick walking away. "Hey babe," she heard him say a distance away now.

 **14 years ago(Underworld)**

"Oh my, what does the little overcooked runt want now?" said Cruella, as she turns to face her newborn child. It had been a week and Ms. Feinberg didn't know who the father was of her child. His hair was black and white like hers, as she'd forced it to be, by drinking dye. Even though she was dead, she had to wait for two more dreaded hours to send her mortal son to the real world.

"You ghastly little thing. Just how did you come along?" Said Cruella standing over her son. He was playing with two bones, crossing them together and knocking them on the sides of the crib. The Underworld had been a dangerous and dark place. "Oh whatever, shall I name you?" She tapped a red fingernail over her child's plump cheeks.

"Maybe Lucifer? Or Atol? Yes Atol. The epiphany of hatred. And you'll be able to express that when you and I go back to Storybrooke. Atol De Vil, yes, the little devil I made in the Underworld."

 **14 years later(Storybrooke)**

"Mr. De Vil, you're late to class again," said Mr. Mann who was in charge of advanced algebra. There was nothing really to it. It was only algebra like the one in eight grade, except, a level up.

"I, know, don't care," said Atol as he plopped in his assigned seat, next to a strange boy. His nose was always in this one book, that he never seemed to finish.

Atol ignored the lesson, rather playing with his nose piercing. No, he wasn't emo or punk or goth. In fact he was quite popular in the halls of Palladium High. His sense of fashion had been quite impeccable. He chose fur collars or bands most of the time. His hair was still black and white but the little De Vil was just cruel. He could care less what anyone had to say to him. He was fabulous, and those that hated him and his furs would pay. When he exited class he saw one of his classmates named Rochelle, who was from England just like him and his mother.

"Hi Rochelle, have your dogs pups came yet?" he asked his friend with his charming accent.

"Well actually, they're coming tomorrow, you can come over when I call," said Rochelle. _Perfect, just perfect, my darling._

He planned on making a fur coat. Yes, a nice fur coat would be simply marvelous. As Atol headed to English, while Rochelle headed to Calculus, he saw one of the less popular boys of the school. _Maverick._ His mother's last name was a mystery and people didn't ponder on it until after his first year in sixth grade.

"Okay class, I will be assigning you new seats, for I don't trust students to sit by each other on their own. When I point to a desk, that's your seat. Ms. Spruill. Ms. Dove. Ms. Sanders. Mr. Snyder. Mr. De Vil. Mr... um...Maverick." The English teacher continued his list. Atol would have to sit next to some one who wore _fish nets and baby pins_ as a part of an outfit.

As Atol sat thinking to himself, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Is there a reason, those grimy sausages are touching luscious furs, you cunt?" Atol spat at the person behind him.

"Well I'm sorry you're in the wrong seat you nit!," spat Maverick, whose eyes were glowing green. Once Atol saw this, he slowly slid out of Maverick's seat keeping his cool. "That's more like it, next time, fetch faster."

Maverick and Atol spent the period shoving each other which ended up with Maverick on the floor and Atol smiling until Maverick broke his pen and threw it at Atol, whose furs were splattered with ink.

"MY FURS! YOU NARCISSISTIC, IDIOTIC, CAN'T DRESS BAFOON! Look what you did to my furs. Mother's going to kill me." cried Atol.

"Better her than me, because I think you should know, you death was going to last for days." Maverick glared at the De Vil on the floor, who was now madly jealous of Maverick. _This is going to be one long freshman year._


End file.
